


1, 2, 3

by rosssaliie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosssaliie/pseuds/rosssaliie
Summary: Memories are a funny thing. They can bring people back to the best and most pivotal moments of people's lives. For Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak, this is no different.





	1. richie

Rainy days were always the best for Richie and Eddie. They could steal themselves away from the rest of the town and become the entire world to one another. On this particular afternoon in, the taller teen was stretched out on his bed, feet almost hanging off the edge. The smaller asthmatic lolled his head onto the bare chest before him. Their legs were tangled together, and the sound of Toto’s ‘Africa’ blended with the rain pattering on the window.

Richie already had his eyes on the back of Eddie’s head. When did he not? The boy was beautiful. His fingers were wrapping themselves in his brunette curls, and if he knew it wouldn’t hurt his boyfriend, he’d use Eddie’s hair to bring their lips together. Instead, after admiring him long enough, he poked the back of Eds’ skull, desperate for attention. “Hey… Spaghetti boy,” he spoke gently.

Slowly, Eddie lifted his head and turned to face Richie, resting his chin back down. “I thought we agreed that you’d never use that nickname? I hate it.” His smirk said otherwise. He stared at Richie dreamily, reaching his hand up to stroke his cheek. “What’s up?”

Richie grinned lazily, reminiscing on some of the best times he had with Eddie. “Did I ever tell you about how I fell in love with you?” He pushed himself up into a sitting position, pulling Eds with him. He draped his arms around Eddie’s frame, hugging him close to his body. “I can think of a few times that led me to loving you. Remember that day at the quarry, with the cricket?”

Eddie raised his eyes to Richie’s, a disgusted look on his face. “Ugh, _really_? That was attractive to you?” He let out a belt of laughter, just like the way he laughed when they were kids.

**_five years ago_ **

_Six of the losers were sitting in a circle at the edge of the quarry, all screaming at each other in a mix of separate conversations. There was only one member missing, Richie, who was supposedly on his way, but for some reason, incredibly late. Apparently he’d found something, and was overly excited to show it off._

_Soon enough, Richie swung his bike up to the group of friends, with a small takeout container gripped in one hand against the handle bars. Without a word, he lept off his bike and slid right up next to Beverly, presenting the container to her. “Eat it,” was all he said._

_Confidently, Beverly scoffed, beginning to open the container. “You want me to eat, what, some Chinese food? Is that it?” When she unlatched the box and peeked inside, however, she groaned and made a puking motion off to the side. “No. No way!” She passed the box back to Richie._

_He dumped the contents into his hand, revealing to the group a large cricket. Before it could jump away, he cupped his other hand in front of it, creating a dome. “Why not? It won’t hurt you!” He showed it to Stan, who was on his other side._

_“It’s disgusting, dude. Admit it,” Stanley retorted. He snorted in laughter and shook his head, not surprised by Richie’s latest antic._

_“Come on, it’ll be so funny!” The boy seemed to have his heart set on it._

_Beverly, rolling her eyes, suggested, “Then you eat it.” She nudged Richie’s shoulder, nearly knocking the creature out of his palm._

_A voice of reason spoke up immediately. “How about_ no one _eats it?” Mike shouted, trying to drown out the ridiculousness of what his friend was suggesting. He reached out across the circle to Richie’s hands, attempting to open them up. Just as Richie was about to protest-_

_“I’ll do it.”_

_All eyes turned to Eddie, who was now standing up. There was something about him that Richie noticed, a new air of assertiveness around him. He hand his thumbs looped through the belt loops of his khakis, and his fanny pack was stuffed. Richie rose to be eye level with him, holding the cricket close to his chest. Everyone was watching them, as if it was a cowboy standoff._

_“No way,” Richie challenged. He narrowed his eyes, testing the hypochondriac's seriousness._

_“You’re joking?” Ben said, but it came out as more of a question. He, along with Bev and Mike, began to stand as well, ready to jump in if Richie forced the task on Eddie._  

_“Nah, come on. Hand it over,” Eddie assured, stretching out his hand to take the insect. He also moved closer to Richie, to avoid the risk of letting the cricket go. They were less than a foot apart, and he scooped his soon-to-be next meal into his hand._

_“Are you serious?” Surprisingly, this question of worry came from Richie himself. He’d never expected anyone to actually go through with it, let alone Eddie. His face of amusement was gone, and his eyebrows were now scrunched in concern._

_At this point, everyone was on their feet. Bill stood right behind Eddie, and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to talk him down.“Don’t f-f-fuck with him, Eddie. He’ll make you d-do it.” He went to knock Eddie’s hand away, but Kaspbrak was too quick. He spun out of the crowd, still holding the cricket, and wearing a smile on his face._

_“I know. It’ll shut him up.” He took a look at the insect in his hand, contemplating his decision. At first, it looked like he was understanding the reality of the situation, like he might reconsider. But, after just a few seconds, he met the gaze of every loser and nodded in affirmation._

_“Oooh-ho-ho, fuck yes.” Richie was shaking with anticipation. He flipped his hair out of his eyes, gesturing for Eddie to go for it whenever he was ready._

_A chorus of voices rang out around them, with words like, “Eddie wait,” “Are you sure,” “You_ _don’t have to do this,” “Just let it go, Rich-” But all of them were silenced with the soft words of Eddie Kaspbrak._

_“Watch and learn, friends.” And down the cricket went. A sickening crunch signaled its demise in his mouth, and his hard swallow meant that it was real. No one was shy about their feelings on the event they just witnessed._

_“Disgusting,” Ben choked out._

_“Oh my god,” Bill followed, almost sounding impressed._

_“Did he just-” Stan started._

_And Bev finished, “He did.”_

_The one who was most vocal was Richie Tozier himself. After gaining his composure, he clapped a couple times. “Ho… ly… shit, Kaspbrak! Ha! I didn’t think you had it in you!” He slapped a hand on Eddie’s shoulder, proud of his typically quiet friend._

_With a wiggle of his eyebrows and a wipe of his mouth, Eddie replied, “Oh, I’m full of surprises, Trashmouth.”_

After recalling the day, Richie nuzzled his face into Eddie’s neck, giving him a bunch of tiny kisses. “I knew we were friends, but that was definitely when I decided you were worth keeping around,” he mumbled, his voice still drenched with sleepiness.

Eds shied away, being so ticklish, and pushed Richie off of him. “Jeez, trashmouth, didn’t know it took such extreme measures to get your attention.” He leaned his head back against the headboard, staring at his boyfriend. “If I’d known that, I would’ve eaten a cricket a lot sooner.”

Richie lightly punched Eddie’s shoulder, grinning playfully. “There was more to it than that! Remember the movie night we had with Stan? When we went to see Jurassic Park?” Based on the confused look he got in response, Richie brought him back to that night.

**_three years ago_ **

_The three boys were sitting in the balcony seats of the Aladdin Theatre. Richie was wedged between Stan and Eddie, holding the bucket of popcorn in his lap and hoovering nearly all of it down. The screams of the characters kept his eyes locked on the massive screen, even as Stan snatched his snack away._

_“Dude, stop hogging the popcorn!” he whispered as loudly as he could. He was enjoying the movie, but Richie’s common color commentary was a growing annoyance. Plus, he’d barely gotten a chance to enjoy the deliciously buttery treat they had all wanted to share._

_Richie scowled at his friend and slapped him on the back of the head, snatching the popcorn back while he was stunned. He shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth, and simultaneously said, “I’m the one who bought it! I get hogging rights!”_

_Eddie, finally fed up with their bickering, leaned forward in his seat and glared at them. “Both of you, shut the fuck up.” As they were silenced he leaned back, and returned to munching on his Reese’s._

_After a minute, Richie started to fidget. He looked between his friends several times, knowing that they were paying attention to the film. He didn’t want to disturb them, but staying still and quiet for so long was becoming difficult. So, he decided to focus on something. He glanced at Eddie for what must’ve been the twentieth time. He noted what he was wearing - a yellow polo shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. His shirt was neatly tucked in, wrinkleless, and his pants were perfectly cut off at the ankles. As he stared, he felt a blush creep up his neck, which spread to his cheeks; there were knots and butterflies forming in his stomach. On a whim, he nudged the boy’s arm with his elbow. “Hey Eds.”_

_The boy didn’t respond. Not even a sign of recognition from him._

_Confused, Richie shoved his arm a little harder this time. “Eds.” He raised his voice slightly to get his attention._

_Still no response. Stan, however, noticed Richie’s attempts, and scoffed in disbelief._

_Giving up on the subtlety, Richie pulled him to face him. “Edward!” His voice was nearly a shout, and several people shushed him. But all he cared about was Eddie’s response, which was -_

_“What?!” While his tone sounded angry, his brows were raised and there was a hint of a smirk on his lips._

_Richie chuckled at this difference. “Jeez, don’t bite my head off, Spaghetti boy,” he murmured, feigning fright and gesturing to the velociraptor on screen._

_“Ugh,” he groaned in disgust. “Come on, Rich, don’t call me that.” This was his response to any nickname the trashmouth gave him. Even though he may have said he hated them, the pet names always made Eddie feel special in some way._

_Richie patted his arm reassuringly and whispered, “Hush now,” as if it was Eddie who’d drawn the attention of half the theatre. He continued, in an unusually sincere voice, “I just wanted to tell you… you look nice tonight.” They locked eyes, and for a moment, it seemed like there was a deeper meaning those words._

_He was shocked. What should he say? Eddie’s whole world had suddenly halted over,_ what _, a simple comment on his style from_ Richie Tozier? _“Oh…” he began, not wanting to stare too long. “Oh, thanks. Uh…” he quickly peeked at Richie’s torn up jeans and oversized flannel, “So do you.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, either. Eddie loved how Richie’s style fit him so well._

_At this, Richie winked, attempting to play his nerves off as cool. “Heh…” he started his British accent, “shall we take this to the bedroom, spag-”_

_“Beep beep, Richie,” Eddie cut him off, placing a hand over his mouth. “And_ please _never call me ‘Spaghetti Boy’ again?” He was obviously pleading at this point._

_The trashmouth nodded and slid Eddie’s hand away from his face. “We’ll see.”_

“See?” Richie croaked out between fits of laughter. “I never actually agreed to getting rid of that name!” He had one arm braced across Eddie’s chest, and was ruffling his boyfriend’s hair with his free hand.

Eddie had both hands locked behind Richie’s neck, staring up at him with the biggest smile on his face. “Okay, I concede,” he cried. When he was released, he snuggled back into Richie’s side. “What about love?” he asked after a moment.

“What about it?”

“Well, you’ve told me about liking me, and _really_ liking me. But what about… loving me?” Eddie’s eyes hadn’t left the beautiful face in front of him, but Richie couldn’t seem to meet his gaze.

Still, without a second thought, Richie answered: “Oh, that’s an easy one.”

**_two years ago_ **

_Richie had his knees pulled up to his chest, curled beneath Eddie’s open bedroom window. Tears were staining his cheeks, and blood ran down his forehead. His breathing was shaky, and he looked like he would break if touched. Eddie found him there not long after hearing the crash of his friend clambering inside._

_“Richie…” He quickly shut his door and grabbed the first aid kit in his desk. He sat on the edge of his bed in front of Richie._

_After a sniffle, he finally spoke. “It happened again, Eds,” his voice barely audible. “She was drunk off her ass, throwing empty bottles around the kitchen.” A sob escaped his lips, tearing through his body. Out of all his friends, he was crying in front of Eddie fucking Kaspbrak. He straightened his back, not wanting to give up his facade completely. “I - I went in… to see if I could calm her down, ya know? Shut her up?”_

_“Richie, you don’t have to tell me,” he interrupted. By now, Eds had the gauze, bandages, and antiseptic wipes all laid out. “Let me just clean you up.” He doused a cotton ball in hydrogen peroxide and held it out to his friend, who pushed it away._

_The boy rose to his feet, with a surprising surge of energy. “No, I…” He paused, meeting Eddie’s eyes. “I need to tell you.”_

_There was a pregnant pause. The teens just stared at each other, one sympathetic, the other furious. For a while, all they could hear was the sound of their own breathing. It seemed that they were confirming for the other that everything would be fine; that what was about to be heard wouldn’t effect them in the morning. Slowly, after what felt like hours, Eddie moved his first aid supplies onto his lap, clearing room for Richie next to him._

_“Okay,” was what he finally said._

_Richie took the offer being made to him and sat on the bed. He pushed the hair against his forehead away, peeling it out of the sticky, half dried blood. With his free hand, he cleared his tears, smudging his glasses in the process. He winced slightly upon feeling the towelette against his skin, but resumed his story nonetheless. “I walked in… and she just… She turned on me. I’ve been in her cross hairs before, but… not like this. She said she didn’t want a fag in her house; that I was a disappointment!” There was no holding back his emotions after that. Richie let himself collapse onto Eddie’s shoulder, letting go of any inhibitions. “She threw a bottle at me, Eddie! She could have killed me! I had to get out-”_

_Eddie immediately embraced his friend, running a comforting hand up and down his back. “Hey, hey, hey. Come on, shhhh…” He let the first aid supplies fall to the floor. “You’re fine. You’re fine, she’s not here. You’re safe, Richie,” he whispered, his lips grazing the boy’s ear. He had both arms wrapped around Richie’s midsection. “I’ve got you.” With his face pressed into the side of Richie’s head, Eddie repeated the soothing words, reminding his favorite loser that he was loved, safe, and cared for._

_After his sobs stopped, the foul mouthed Tozier sat upright. He chuckled at himself, attempting to regain his humorous, sarcastic exterior. But before he could: “Thank you, Eddie.”_

_It didn’t take long for Eddie to answer; hardly a second. “Of course. I’m always here for you trashmouth.” And it was true. Eddie would always drop everything for Richie. It was never a question. He interlaced their fingers, and gave his hand a squeeze. “Always.”_

_There it was. The deeper meaning they had been looking for._

_Richie let out a short laugh, almost not believing what he was hearing. To think that someone he liked - someone he loved - actually cared just as much for him was an entirely new concept. He looked down at their hands, already knowing that he never wanted to let him go. “Really?” he asked in disbelief. Now was the moment to tell him, and he knew it. “Eds-”_

_Before he could continue, he was cut off by the soft lips of Edward Kaspbrak. He felt a hand in his hair, another on his neck, and his breath being taken away. It didn’t take long for Richie to kiss back, prepared to love Eddie for however long he wanted._

Eddie was sitting on Richie’s lap, his body tightly pressed up against the other. “I never knew that was when you fell in love with me.” He pressed his nose to Richie’s collarbone, closing his eyes. “I guess it makes sense though.”

Richie huffed a short breath, combing his fingers through Eddie’s hair. “I thought you always knew.” He readjusted his boyfriend so that he was straddling him. “Ever since that night… I have been crazy, deeply in love with you.” He smirked devilishly, shaking Eddie’s shoulders playfully. “Now it’s your turn.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “My turn for what?” He wound their hands together, playing with Richie’s lanky fingers.

His brows pushed together slightly. “Your turn to tell me,” he kissed Eddie’s nose, “how you fell in love with me.” He placed another kiss at the base of his throat.

Eddie shook his head, leaning in slowly to kiss Richie’s cracked lips. “That story, my love, is for a day yet to appear.” He took Richie’s face in his hands and kissed him again.

The sounds of David Bowie on the radio lulled them back into their own blissful world of each other. The rain pattered on against the windows, quietly keeping the rest of the town away.


	2. eddie

_ “Incoming, Eds!” Images of swimming on a summer day - a crowded diner… the feeling of hitting the ground - his lips… Everything blended together in a swirl of dreams, all of his love. Until- _

“Eddie!” a voice jolted him awake. 

He blinked his eyes open, letting them adjust to the sunlight coming in through the window. Groaning, he turned his head to the side, letting his forehead softly bump against something soft - a shoulder. 

“Hey there, sleepy head,” the voice cooed. A hand came down and scratched Eddie’s scalp, rousing him even more. “I don’t mean to disturb you - actually, yes I do, that’s why I woke you up-”

“What?” Eddie cut him off, laughing at Richie’s rambling. “Why, pray tell, did you wake me up at,” he rolled over the other way to look at the alarm clock, “ugh, 8:35 on a Sunday morning?” He flopped back onto Richie’s chest and flicked his eyes up to look at him. 

Richie made a pouty face at him. “Aw, poor thing.” His lips curled into a sweet grin. “Actually, I, uh… just wanted to tell you that you were laughing in your sleep. Like, full on giggling.” His eyes were wide, amazed at what he had witnessed. “What were you dreaming about?” 

He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking back on the images he could remember. With no explanation, he shot up out of the bed, nearly freezing his bare legs off in the autumn air coming in through the open window. “Get up!” His voice was more authoritative than it had ever been, as he yanked on a pair of jeans.

His trashmouth boyfriend, still laying in the bed, threw his arms up in question. “Sorry, what?” 

“Up, I said!” Eddie continued to get dressed, digging a red polo out of his dresser and pulling it over his head. “Come on, we’re taking a trip.” 

Sure enough, with pushing from Eddie and a significant curiosity, Richie was dressed and starting his truck within 10 minutes. “You wanna tell me exactly where we’re going?” He pulled out of the driveway before getting a response. Eddie directed him into town, excitedly hollering for him to park in front of the diner that their friend group frequented. They both hopped out of the cab, and while Richie was staring at the logo printed on the window, Eddie was staring at Richie. He was close enough to count the freckles on his face, as close as he was that one Friday night. 

**_six years ago_ **

_ The diner was full with all types of people, as it was a Friday night in July. One booth that was situated underneath a window seated Derry’s own losers club. They had managed to pack themselves in just before the rush started. They were going over the menu, each thinking out loud about what they might want. Bev was in the middle of her boy’s, pointing out items as if she was their mom. Stan was draped over Bill’s left shoulder, and Bill had his right arm looped through MIke’s. Eddie and Richie had their heads close together as they shared a menu. Ben had his hand pressed into Beverly’s.  _

_ “Okay gang, we better place our order before this place becomes a madhouse,” MIke announced. He was one of the better decision makers in the group.  _

_ Stan nodded, closing the menu he had previously been reading. “Who’s taking the orders up?”  _

_ The young trashmouth raised his hand. “It’s my turn,” he answered. “Alright ya punks, shoot me the deal and I’ll make em an offer they can’t refuse.” His British accent hadn’t gotten any better since the last time he’d done it. Still, he listened as they each rattled off their orders. They included milkshakes, fries, and a variation of burgers, hot dogs, and sandwiches. Richie walked off to the counter across the room,  remembering everyone’s orders word for word.  _

_ Eddie watched as he left the table, staring after him a little longer than intended. For some reason, he felt the urge to tell Richie to stay, to not leave him. Another part of him wanted to go give the orders with him - as long as he was by his side. It was a weird feeling that he didn’t understand, and so, he tried to ignore it.  _

_ When Richie came back, he waved his hands in Eddie’s direction. “Scooch over, sunshine. Make way for everyone’s favorite person!” He spoke his words with an incredible smirk.  _

_ ‘Sunshine’ did as he was told, however grudgingly,giving his friend’s smile a questioning look. The others noticed it too. “Something’s wrong, isn’t it?”  _

_ “What d-did you d-d-do, Rich?” Bill croaked out. While everyone loved Richie, it was rare that he was ever a favorite. He usually swore too much or got the group in unnecessary and easily avoidable trouble. _

_ A hand went over his heart. “Why Bill! You wound me!” No one responded; they all just stared back, each with raised brows. “Ugh, fine,” he dropped the holy saint act, “our milkshakes are free.”  _

_ They immediately broke into cheer, whopping and thanking their friend, passing high fives. Beverly flipped Richie off, which he returned, as their special sign of affection.  _

_ Eddie leaned over the boy’s side. “Thanks, Rich,” he whispered into his ear, trying to ensure that he heard his gratitude in the rowdy diner.  _

_ “There is one catch.” He paused and looked to Eddie, with an interesting expression. “We’ll have to share.” The words came slowly and unsure, like he was scared to say them, scared to present the situation.  _

_ Blush flooded the young asthmatic’s face “Oh, uh, wh-why-why?” He cursed himself, as he sounded like Bill getting nervous about a speech.  _

_ Richie’s smile immediately fell as he saw what he interpreted as concern on Eddie’s face. “J-Just because we have the same kind! Candy didn’t want to give out too many of one flavor, she says she’ll get in trouble, but she said we’ll have our own straws. If you really want your own, I guess that’s okay, I can go up and pay for mi-”  _

_ Eddie slapped his hand over Richie’s mouth, silencing his rambling. “It’s fine, Tozier. It’s  _ totally  _ fine. There was a soft smile on his lips, and his eyes were locked onto Richie’s.  _

_ Neither of them noticed the rest of the losers go silent, or the five pairs of eyes on how little distance there was between them.  _

_ When the milkshakes came, the two boys plopped in their straws and drank giddily. It was just what Eddie had wanted - despite anything he may have said - to be close to Richie, to be next to him, to talk to him. He now knew he never wanted Richie out of his life.  _

They now had a chocolate shake in front of them, two straws dunked in so they could share. They basked in the sun that had finally come out, now sitting on a bench outside the gate to the city pool. It closed at the end of summer, giving Richie even more reason to be confused after when Eddie told him to bring them there. Nonetheless, he did as his love asked, however weird it may have seemed to him. Once they had chugged the drink, Richie finally shrugged his shoulders. 

“Okay, I get the diner. We do spend a lot of time there together.” He rested his head on Eddie’s shoulder, relaxing his body. “But I give up. Why are we here?” 

Eds scoffed, nudging Richie lightly in the ribs. “Do you really not remember? It was basically our first double date with Bev and Ben!” He took the milkshake cup out of Richie’s hand and tossed it in the garbage, simultaneously kissing the boys hair. 

**_four years ago_ **

_ “Look out below!” the daring redhead bellowed, as she leapt off the diving board and into the deepest end of the city pool. Three boys watched her resurface, as she gasped for air and parted the strands of hair in her eyes. “You guys have  _ got _ to do that! Whoo!” She pumped her arms in the air triumphantly.  _

_ Ben, Eddie, and Richie all scoffed and shook their heads, none of them having the courage to climb the 15 foot ladder.  _

_ Bev shrugged and swam closer to them. “Guess I win, then, if none of you have the courage to challenge a girl.” She smirked playfully, knowing they couldn’t resist. She knew them all too well.  _

_ As expected, all three groaned and crawled out of the pool, each mumbling some variation  of their declarations of bravery. Mentions of some past minor shoplifting were thrown around.  _

_ Ben went first, wanting to show off for Beverly - even though there was no need. Before jumping, he called down, “If I go, promise to come to a museum with me?” He waited until after she had promised, even going so far as to make her do an ‘air pinky promise’. Once he knew she was serious, he took a long running started and cannonballed off the end of the board.  _

_ Next was Eddie, who for some reason volunteered to go second, even though he knew he would chicken out. As he stepped up onto the ladder, he turned behind him to Richie. “Sure you don’t wanna go?” he asked hopefully.  _

_ Richie pushed Eddie’s shoulder. “No way. I’d rather have a one night stand with your mom everyday for the rest of the month.” The quip came fast and rolled off Richie’s tongue like everything else he said. _

_ Eds groaned reluctantly, pulling himself all the way up the ladder and onto the board. He shook Richie’s disgusting words out of his head, but for some reason he still laughed. The coarse material of the board dug into the bottoms of his feet uncomfortably. Each step he took felt like he was walking to his death on a carpet of sandpaper. The voices of his friends were drowned out by a ringing in his ears. Why was he so nervous? He’d jumped off the quarry cliff plenty of times before, which was higher than the stupid city diving board. But then, as he listened to the words of encouragement and reassurance from his friends, he pinpointed what was affecting him - Richie. He wanted to look brave in front of him; not that he needed to, what with having eaten a cricket that one time. There was more to it, though. He was nervous just to be in Richie’s company, like he constantly had something stuck in his teeth that he was unaware of. It confused him everyday, and-  _

_ “Incoming, Eds!” _

_ Eddie’s head snapped around just in time to see Richie barreling down the diving board towards him. With hardly a chance to move, his friend tackled him off the board, both boys tumbling and crashing into the water.  _

_ Ignoring the burn of the chlorine, Eddie opened his eyes to look at Richie. The trashmouth was already gazing at him, smiling happily. They both surfaced, laughing with their whole bodies. “Why’d you do that/” Eddie wheezed out. It felt like his asthma might’ve been acting up, but he didn’t want to interrupt this moment.  _

_ “You were taking too long!” Richie chuckled his reply. “Plus, I… I wanted to give you a hug.” The excited smile he had turned into a sweet one. He had dove in with his glasses on, for some fucking rean, so they were dripping, as was his hair. The sun was in the perfect position to highlight his freckles dancing on his face  _

_ Eddie couldn’t help but notice every one of the details in front of him. “Richie-” he started.  _

_ “Hey, nice jump, guys,” Bev cut him off. She and Ben had swum over to join them at their end of the pool.  _

_ “Yeah Richie,” Ben concurred, “that was epic! Come on, let’s get something to eat.”  _

_ The three of them swam ahead, while Eddie took his time behind them. He watched Richie throw his head back at something Ben said. That was when his crush on Richie fucking Tozier made itself known.  _

“That was definitely when I realized I liked you,” Eddie admitted. His hand was limp as Richie played with his fingers, bending and crossing them as he listened. They stayed that way for a while, eyes closed and breathing in sync. One could have assumed they were actually asleep. But eventually, Richie’s curiosity and talkativeness got the better of him. 

“Okay, I have to know,” he blurted into Eddie’s ear. As his boyfriend recovered from the sudden loud noise, Richie had an expression of pure intrigue. “When were you in love with me? I think I know, but I’m not sure. I’m probably wrong, knowing me, but I’m pretty sure I’m rig-”

Eddie stopped him with a kiss, pulling his face in and rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks. They kissed furiously, the air around them reflecting their passion. When they pulled apart, eventually needing to breathe, they rested their foreheads together. “You know when.”

**_one year, nine months ago_ **

_ Eddie and Richie had decided to take advantage of the dewy spring morning the town had been blessed with, to spend some time alone in the park. Eddie had rushed out before his mother woke, excited to be out with the trashmouth. The two of them had been dating for the past three months, though they’d agreed to keep it from their friends. They knew they’d be happy for them, but the boys enjoyed having something for themselves.  _

_ Richie was propelling his legs back and forth, swinging up high above Eddie, who sat on the ground in front of the swing set. They were both laughing and smiling joyously, their voices the only noise that filled the air. They were both mesmerized by the sight of each other.  _

_ “Why don’t you come join me?” he called from high up. His long, floppy curls were swept across his face in the wind.  _

_ Eddie shook his head stubbornly. “Nuh-uh. You’re gonna get me in trouble; I’m already gonna be in deep shit for not leaving my mom a note!” His worrywart behavior could never be quelled, no matter how much he was enjoying himself.  _

_ Richie dug his heels into the ground as he came down, pulling himself to a stop. “Oh, come on! If you’re already out of the house, what more harm could I do?” He smirked devilishly, knowing the answer.  _

_ “A lot!” his boyfriend chuckled.  _

_ After a long, loving look, though, Eddie couldn’t resist plopping himself into the swing next to Rich.  _

_ “There,” Tozier said, “isn’t that better?” _

_ Eds leaned in, knocking his forehead against Richie’s. “Much.” He pecked the boy’s lips, intending for it to be a short moment. But the trashmouth had other ideas. He wove his fingers into his boyfriend's hair, keeping his face close. He kissed him longer, savoring the taste of his strawberry chapstick.  _

_ Reluctantly they pulled apart, and Richie readjusted himself in his seat. He wrapped his fists around the chains of his swing. “Wanna race?” he challenges with a flick of his eyebrows.  _

_ Eddie considers saying no, being his obstinate self. But then he thought about how much fun he was having, and how _ in love _ he was, so he nodded and began pumping his legs.  _

_ The boys chattered mindlessly, mostly trying to focus on the task of outdoing the other. Soon, they were as high as they could get, swinging so hard that the chain could have busted.  _

_ “What now?” Eddie asked. He was nearly shouting over the wind in their ears and the creaking of the set. He immediately regretted asking, however, when he saw and idea come across Richie’s face. “What?” _

_ Carefully, Richie extended his hand to Eddie, clamping his fingers around his boyfriend's wrist. “Do you trust me?” His face was sincere and hopeful.  _

_ Without hesitation, Eddie nodded. He held onto Richie, and replied, “Completely.”  _

_ “Good.” He swung his legs harder, making the both of them move forward at a faster pace. “One… two…” He looked at Eddie, to ensure that he knew what was about to happen. When he was convinced they were both prepared, he finished. “Three.”  _

_ They leapt off their swings, hand in hand, and in what felt like slow motion, pulled themselves together in a hug. They held on tightly as they hit the ground, thankfully landing in the park’s soft fake sawdust. After rolling for a moment, they stopped, with Eddie ending on top of Richie. Their voices were once again filling the air, giving a soundtrack to the rising sun. They groaned in discomfort and slight pain, but for the most part, they just laughed.  _

_ Richie gave their position a once-over and smiled. “Well, Eds, this is the first time you’ve ever been on top!” his words came out through a cacophony of cackles.  _

_ Eddie slapped his hand over Richie’s mouth half-heartedly, resting his head on the boy’s chest. “Yeah, you wouldn’t know what hit you if I was, Tozier.” He shook his head in embarrassment and adoration.  _

_ Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, his boyfriend couldn’t take his eyes off the asthmatic. “Do you wanna know something?” Richie held Eddie’s face in his hands, more gently than he’d ever held anything. His calloused fingertips scratched his ears, but in a nice way. “You’re so fucking cute.”  _

_ Eds set his hands over Richie’s, getting those nervous knots in his stomach that he hadn’t felt since they started dating. This time, though, he knew what they meant. And he wasn’t going to ignore it. “I love you, Richie,” he said softly, only loud enough so that he could hear.  _

_ They laid like that for another half hour, finding comfort in the silence. Every now and then, they would mumble an “I love you” back and forth, reminding the other that they were still there and not going away.  _

The young adults made it back to that same swing set, with Eddie sitting on Richie’s lap and their hands linked together. This time, there were several children running around, and a few parents sitting quietly on the nearby picnic tables. The two swayed ever so slightly. 

“Were you right?” the shorter one asked. 

Richie nodded, looking up at Eddie with a small smile. “Yeah. I know you too well.” 

Eddie snorted at that, but Richie was right. He brought his hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of it lightly. “I still love you, Rich.” 

The trashmouth rubbed Eddie’s back, biting back a smile that was never off his face when he heard those words. “And I still love you, Eds.” He squeezed him in a hug, and they stood up to leave. “Do you ever think about it?” 

“About what?”

Richie gestured in the direction of the kids playing around the rest of the park. “Having one or two of those? Could be fun, right?” 

He shrugged in response. “Yeah… yeah, it could be. Maybe one day.” Eddie looped his arm through Richie’s, and the two of them walked off, with an evening sun setting behind them. 


End file.
